Anything but Love
by kelseysevenfold
Summary: Lacey Rippner is the wife of Jackson Rippner. Being the wife of Jackson Rippner isn't as lovely and beautiful as she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Rippner was who she was promised to. Lacey's parents set this up when Jackson was over in Russia on business. She came from a poor lower class family from Russia. Her parents wanted her to be well taken care of and have the things that she needed. She even used to sell herself to help her parents get food and the things they needed, Lacey of course, just like any other woman, wasn't proud of that, and wishes she could take it back every day. Her parents sent her off with Jackson when she was 20. She was 24 now and they got married when she was 22. She was his possession or at least that's what it felt like. She was nothing but a mere possession to him just like his car's, his watches, and his clothes.

Lacey sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Her wavy dark auburn brown hair hung down to the middle of her back and she had green eyes. She had her hair parted on the side and sighed looking over at what Jackson had picked out for her to wear later this evening when it was just them. The outfit was the most disgusting thing she's ever seen. It was a black nightgown that had the breasts and bottom cut out. Lacey didn't even consider it a nightgown. It just looked like bandages that wrapped around her body that exposed the rest of her body. She did enjoy the sex though, so she thought that was at least an upside.

If the abuse wasn't as bad as it was getting, Lacey would consider Jackson an alright guy and wouldn't mind staying with him. Part of her did love him when they started getting to know each other. She found him fascinating, but after him showing his true colors after six months of marriage, Lacey felt differently. She hated getting beat for not doing like she was told, she hated being lied to and manipulated to feel like she was nothing.

Jackson was obsessed with her and Lacey knew if she tried to leave, he would no doubt, cold heartedly kill her. She remembered hearing sick twisted stories of his first marriage and what happened when she tried to leave. He murdered her in cold blood and didn't care or blink an eye when he did it. Lacey would rather be poor, starving, and suffering from the cold Russian winters than endure the abuse she went through. Lacey knew if she managed to escape, he would find her. He was excellent at tracking people down. She couldn't even go back home to her parents if she wanted to, her parents passed away right after she was married. She had one friend and that was the maid, Jenna.

Speaking of Jenna, Lacey looked up and saw Jenna come into her bedroom. Lacey thought it was ridiculous how they had to sleep in separate beds and have separate bedrooms. Jackson didn't like anyone sleeping next to him, so Lacey had her own bedroom and bed. The bedroom was very luxurious though. Jackson had it professionally done and decorated in her favorite colors and style, as well as her bathroom. An old fashioned chandelier hung down over the center of the room and the carpet was black as well as the walls and the headboard of Lacey's bed. Black was Lacey's favorite color was well as purple.

Lacey got up grabbing her robe covering herself and went over to help Jenna make her bed.

"Lacey, you know if he sees you helping me, it's going to be worse…" Jenna said motioning for Lacey to sit back down.

"Just talk with me." Jenna told Lacey pointing to the chair next to the bed.

Lacey sighed sitting down listening to Jenna.

"Did you see what he picked out for me to wear tonight? It's disgusting." Lacey told Jenna.

Jenna looked over and agreed. She smiled at Lacey though; she loved her thick Russian accent.

"Just wear it, and do as he says."

"I don't want to. I'm not a possession. I'm his damned wife!"

"Men like him… View wives as a possession." Jenna said trying to calm down Lacey.

Lacey sat back sighing in rage, she looked up and saw Jackson standing in her doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything ladies?" He said looking over at his wife. He saw she didn't have her wedding ring on, he looked over at Lacey in anger and told her to grab the outfit he had and to grab her wedding ring and to come with him to his bedroom.

Lacey sighed grabbing the items and followed him. She shut the door behind her and felt an immediate smack to the face. She didn't even grab her face like she used to. She looked at him.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Not even close my dear Lacey." He said grabbing her ring and forcefully putting it on her ring finger.

Lacey shrieked because she could have sworn he jammed her finger putting the ring back on.

"Put the outfit on." Jackson said lying down on his bed.

"It's disgusting Jackson. No." She told him

"Oh, you're a Russian whore, you should be used to men asking you to do and wear disgusting things."

Lacey closed her eyes feeling a sting to her chest.

"I hate you Jackson Rippner…" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jackson asked approaching her.

"I said I love you Jackson Rippner…" Lacey said lying.

"I love you too Lacey Rippner, now, put the outfit on and it'll all be over soon my little Russian whore. And you will love me. Only me and nobody else, is that clear?" Jackson asked looking down at Lacey moving her hair out of her eyes.

Lacey sighed blinking away the tears that were forming and grabbed the outfit putting it on.

"There," Jackson began looking at her.

"Now, doesn't that look nice on you?" Jackson said coming up from behind her grabbing her breast, caressing her nipple while kissing and sucking on her neck.

Lacey closed her eyes blinking away more tears.

"I said!" Jackson said raising his voice gripping her hair.

"Now doesn't that look nice on you?"

Lacey trembled with fear and managed to mumble out yes between sobs.

"I'm glad you agree baby." Jackson said unbuttoning his shirt taking it off. He grabbed Lacey by her hand and pushed her on his bed. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his dresser drawer and handcuffed Lacey to his headboard.

"_This is going to be a fun night_…" He thought smirking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey was at lunch with Jackson and two of his co-worker's. They were talking about business and she was having her own conversation with their wives. The wives didn't really like Lacey much because of the way she was dressed most of the time, that and they knew about the life Lacey lived back in Russia.

Today, Lacey was dressed in a black halter dress that had lace trimming around her cleavage and had a grey belt that wrapped around her waist. Lacey had very noticeable curves. She had an hourglass figure, which was very noticeable with the dress she was wearing.

"Well at least you have Jackson now." Tanya, one of the wives said. Tanya was blonde and reminded Lacey of one of the Step ford Wives with how she was dressed and presented herself half the time. Tara, the other wife, also reminded Lacey of one of the Step Ford wives. Tara, for some reason always eye balled Lacey and it made Lacey uncomfortable.

"Well, do you and Jackson have any plans coming up? Just asking, because well… Keith and I are renewing our vows and would love for you two to come to the ceremony. It's going to be beautiful. It's going to be right here on the beach, won't that be fantastic?" Tanya said looking at Lacey, then at Tara.

"Yes, it'll be beautiful." Tara said looking at Tanya.

"Excuse me." Lacey said getting up going to the bathroom. She saw Jackson look over at her and he excused himself as well. He followed Lacey only to have the bathroom door slammed in his face. He knocked on the door quietly. One of the wives came in and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah I think she's fine." Jackson responded to the wife smiling.

"Sweetheart, are you okay in there, let me know if you need anything. Okay?" Jackson said putting on a show in front of the wife.

The wife walked away. Lacey was done in the bathroom and got shoved into the bathroom by Jackson who shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Oh what? Are you going to beat me in front of all of your co-workers now?" Lacey asked her Russian accent very thick.

"Get back out there… Now!" Jackson whispered.

"I don't feel good; I want to leave, now." Lacey said sitting back down by the toilet.

Jackson walked over and grabbed Lacey by her hair.

"I don't know what your problem is… I give you everything, and yet you're difficult. Get out there with the fucking wives. Now." Jackson said tightening his grip on her hair.

Lacey sighed getting up. Jackson loosening his grip and threw her into the wall making a quiet thud.

"Fix your fucking hair." He said walking back out to his co-workers shutting the door behind him.

Lacey looked in the mirror and fixed her hair like she was told and went back out with sitting down with the wives.

"See? She's lucky; her husband goes and checks on her when she goes to the bathroom." Tanya said smiling.

Lacey forced a smile upon her face. She felt a sick feeling developing in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was bad food or disgust from Tanya's obsession with Jackson being the perfect husband. She grabbed her stomach and leaned over the balcony heaving up what she had for lunch. Tanya looked away disgusted and got up going to go get Jackson. Tara grabbed her hair rubbing her back.

"We were talking and then suddenly she just starts getting sick. I think there must have been something in her food."

Jackson went over to Lacey hiding the rage of embarrassment he was feeling.

"Let's get you home sweetheart." Jackson said picking her up.

"Thank you Tanya." Jackson said smiling at her leaving.

Jackson unlocked his car and placed Lacey in the front seat.

"I told you I wasn't feeling good."

"Shut up." Jackson said concentrating on the road.

Lacey deep down wanted to test his patience, but she knew the consequences if she did, but now, she felt like it was the totally perfect time to do it.

"You know, I wonder why I got sick. I think I figured it out. Maybe... I actually am sick or maybe it's Tanya's sick infatuation with how perfect and amazing you are? I think if she knew the real you, she'd disagree."

She looked over at Jackson and saw him gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. She looked away from him and looked out the car window. She knew Jackson wanted kids, she was hoping that deep down inside she wasn't pregnant; she didn't want kids, not with what she put up with a daily basis.

They got home and Lacey got up going immediately upstairs to her bedroom shutting the door. She walked into her bathroom because she felt a sick feeling coming on again. She sighed going over to her dresser taking her outfit she wore to lunch off as and put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top crawling into bed with the trashcan by her side covering up underneath her blankets. She saw Jenna come in and close the curtains making it darker in the bedroom.

Jenna walked over to Lacey and sat down by her side.

"Jackson insisted that I come in and take care of you while you're sick. Is there anything I can get you? Soup? Water?"

"Jenna, you don't have to do that. If I want it, I'll get it. Just keep me company."

"Okay…" Jenna responded.

"How was lunch with the wives?"

"Oh you know… The usual, I think Tanya's sick obsession with how perfect my.."

Lacey sighed trying to swallow back the disgust she was having.

"My husband... Makes me sick." Lacey finished feeling a hint of disgust coming back.

Jenna laughed and looked at Lacey.

"I'm sure that's not it. Maybe you're just sick, or maybe you're carrying a little Rippner."

"It's not the last one, I promise you." Lacey responded.

Lacey looked up and saw Jackson come in. She let a nervous sigh escape and turned with her back facing him. He asked Jenna if she could leave and she did as she was told.

"Lacey, I didn't really appreciate what you said to me in the car today."

Lacey felt herself chuckle on the inside. She so badly wanted to be a smart ass and make a smart ass remark.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jackson."

Jackson went over and sat down next to her jerking the side of her shoulder to face him.

"I would really appreciate an apology."

Lacey felt an abundance of rage built up inside of her at this comment.

"An apology Jackson? You're the one who would like an apology? How about this for an apology, and I'm sure you'll beat me afterwards; it wouldn't be shocking if you did, but how about this. I'd like an apology for the abuse I've put up with for as long as I have, I'd like an apology for you violating me and degrading me the way you do. I'd like an apology for everything that has something to do with you, but I'll never get one and you'll never get your stupid apology!"

Lacey saw the rage built up behind Jackson and sighed and starting cussing in Russian realizing she should have just shut her mouth and apologized to him.

Jackson got on top of Lacey and made her look at him.

"Look at me!" He demanded smacking her.

"You are MY wife! YOU ARE MINE! You will listen to me and you will do as I say! You're not the boss in this marriage, I am, I'm your husband, and you listen to ME! ONLY ME! I've told you TIME and TIME again! Do you understand me this time?!"

Lacey started sobbing and told him she understood because she just wanted it to stop. He got off her.

"Good. I'm glad you're finally getting this." Jackson told her moving some of her hair behind her ear. He then leaned down to her ear.

"Because, I've told you, I take "Till Death Do Us Part" seriously when I said my vows."

After he said that he left the bedroom and Lacey leaned over on her side and started sobbing. She was never going to get out of this and he was never going to change. Her life was always going to be this way…


End file.
